


Chance Encounters

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A voice from Roy's past leads to an even more bizarre encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**Catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for prompt #134 - Characters Meet Their Voice Actors over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).
> 
>   
> 

_That_ voice.

Roy recognizes that voice. How is she here again? He watched her Stone crumble to dust before him. How could this be? Where are his men? Hawkeye, Edward, Havoc, anyone. Where are they?

The voice grows closer and it’s around the corner. It’s lighter, happy, and he wonders if this is how she sounded to Havoc when she lured him in. There’s no seductive husk in the tone. If anything she sounds as innocent as a young girl. Unthinkable considering the countless lives she’s played a part in ending over the years. He looks around for Hawkeye or Ed again wishing they were here if only to be certain they weren’t already taken as part of whatever plan the homunculi are enacting now. Roy looks around for cover and finds the street is sorely lacking. At least there are no other people about. It is the middle of the day which begs the question of why Lust is moving so freely about where she could be noticed. He takes several steps back from the corner as he can hear the homunculus approach. He won’t let her walk away from this meeting and raises his gloved hand, ready to snap.

The birds still chirp while cars move on the streets around them but here, right now, the growing sound of footsteps holds his attention. It narrows his focus until the homunculus steps around the corner. “Prepare to die again, homunculus.”

Roy sees light brown hair and wide eyes as the homunculus comes to a sudden stop. There’s a light scarf wrapped around her neck and she’s in a red blouse paired with dark jeans. She looks nothing like the homunculus he turned to dust. She stares at him and Roy wonders why she doesn’t do anything. No threats or smirk. Just utter surprise. He arches an eyebrow. “Nothing to say for yourself?”

“Travis! Help!” She clutches her purse and looks back around the corner. That’s the last thing Roy expects. Who is this “Travis?” Is he another homunculus? That doesn’t seem to fit with the theme.

Heavier footsteps approach and a voice that sounds much like his own says, “Hey, what’s the problem?” The tall dark haired man that rounds the corner looks nothing like a homunculus. He slides an arm around Lust’s shoulders as he takes in the scene and holds her against his side. “Roy Mustang?!”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” The similarity in their voices keeps jarring with what he sees before him. This man isn’t him but he sounds a lot like him. What’s going on here? And why is he protecting a homunculus? “Do you know what she is?” He glares at him and his arm’s still raised ready to snap and defend himself.

“She’s my fiancée.” The arm tightens around Lust’s shoulders and if anything the man tries to edge in front of her.

Roy gapes at him in surprise. “You can’t marry a homunculus! They aren’t human! They don’t feel like us.” He looks more closely at the man, Travis. There’s nothing overtly different about him but there has to be something wrong. He’s too damn attached to a homunculus for him to be right. “You never answered me. How do you know who I am?” He keeps his eyes on Travis, wondering if he’s the more potent threat at this point. A man will do many things to protect the ones he loves.

He exchanges a look with Lust then looks back toward Roy. “I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding. Why don’t we go sit somewhere and talk this over?”

“I’m not stupid.” He sends a wisp of flame to stop Travis from moving when he tries to take a step back around the corner. It makes them both jump and Lust presses her face against Travis’ side. Roy’s beginning to think Father may have introduced a flaw into this version. “No one’s going anywhere until I get some answers.”

Ed’s familiar stride sounds behind him and he obviously talks around a mouthful of something. “Hey, bastard, what’re you doing blocking the street like this?” Roy gives him a glare when he comes to a stop beside him.

“We have a situation here, Fullmetal, can’t you see that?” He watches Ed finish off the last bites of his sandwich then look at the people beyond Roy’s outstretched arm.

“Who’re they?” Roy grits his teeth when Ed waves at them. “Don’t mind him. He’s not usually this…” Ed looks back at him then back to the homunculi before continuing, “insane? You must’ve caught him on a bad day.”

“Laura, Travis, hey! I hope I’m not late.” Running footsteps round the corner and reveal a short blond man who disturbingly has Ed’s voice. His arms drop to his sides from the running position he had them in as he looks from Travis and Lust to him and Ed. “What’s…going on here?” He pales and looks askance at Travis who jerks his head toward Roy’s outstretched arm. “Ah.”

Ed’s frowning and staring at the short blond man. “Hey, why do you have my voice? And why are you so funny looking?”

Roy lets out an exasperated sigh because leave it to Ed to ask an insulting question at the wrong time. This is all giving him a headache and his arm’s getting tired. The blond man blinks then takes a breath and says, “Who are you calling a pipsqueak, pipsqueak?!” The voice is pitch perfect Ed and a quick glance at Ed lets him know he’s not the only one staring.

There’s a beat of silence as he assumes Ed wraps his head around the whole situation and Roy hears Lust’s muffled giggling. There’s a smirk on Travis’ face reminiscent of his own and, oww, is he going to have a massive headache by the end of this. Ed’s lunging for the short blond man and suddenly it’s a cacophony of noise as they’re both in each other’s faces and yelling insults at each other at the top of their lungs. He can’t tell who’s yelling what because their damn voices sound exactly the same.

Roy lets his arm drop to his side because this is getting ridiculous. He just wants to get out of here and pretend this never happened. He eyes the thrashing whirl of limbs, blond hair, and red coat. Ed always has to make things difficult. He edges closer and realizes Travis is doing the same. He arches an eyebrow at him as they come to stand side by side to regard the Ed ball of fury and insults.

“Not a homunculus?” Roy asks offhandedly.

“Not a homunculus” is Travis’ firm reply and well, Roy can accept that. She’d made no move to attack him or Ed. Maybe it’s all some weird coincidence. Or maybe it’s not but he doesn’t want to think about it too hard. He already has enough of a headache. All he wants now is to call it a day and settle in with a drink, or several, and pretend this never happened.

He looks at the Ed ball then at Travis. They share a glance then both step in at once. Roy grabs the back of Ed’s coat and he sees Travis grab the short blond’s arm before he’s too busy dragging Ed out of the fray. He looks back over his shoulder and catches Travis’ gaze and gives him a nod and a two fingered salute then continues tugging Ed away.

Where’s Maes with a drink when he needs him?


End file.
